


Peaches and Cream

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, M/M, Slashorific 2017, Smut, Summer Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Peter is helping out at his parents' orchard. Little does he know how hot the summer will be when he hires a new day laborer.





	Peaches and Cream

**Author's Note:**

> This is myentry for this year´s slashorific. Kanarek13 made the gorgeous cover with the same title. I can only agree with her statement that these boys are delicious just like peaches...

 

Peter receives a phone call from his parents when he is packing his stuff to go home for the summer holiday.  
His dad has broken his leg and won´t be able to take care of the peach harvest. The doctor has told him it is imperative that he stays off the leg and takes plenty of rest. Luckily, Peter has finished his exams at University and he tells his parents he will take care of things.  
He had planned to take his girl out for a few days, but since they broke up last week, his summer opened up. As a teenager he had helped enough on the farm to know what to do and how to take care of things. In a way he is happy that he can work on the farm, it will distract him enough to stop thinking. He just wants to move on and forget about the whole ordeal.  
When he arrives home, he dumps his stuff at his parents place, checks on his dad, lets himself be treated to a delicious homemade dinner, before taking his dad’s car to drive up to meet some friends he hasn´t seen in some time and have some beers.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning, he tumbles out of bed when his alarm chimes. He groans and realizes he should have gone to bed earlier. Here he can´t skip the first hour. He takes a quick shower and dresses for a day in the orchard. When he arrives downstairs, his dad is already waiting for him at the kitchen table.  
“Morning, coffee ready?”  
“Yeah, your mum made some, pour me one as well, will you?”  
Peter nods while getting bread and coffee.  
“Peter?”  
“Yes dad?”  
“You will need five more pickers today, preferably for the rest of the week.”  
“OK, I will take care of it.”  
He quickly eats his breakfast and puts his dish and cup in the dishwasher before heading out.  
He takes the Chevy pickup and drives to town. He really likes the car. It is black with red pinstripe details. He remembers the time he drove this car up to the lake to make out with his girlfriend. Skip that, ex-girlfriend.  
He shakes his head to get rid of the memories, when he arrives in the part of town where the day laborers wait for work. He stops at gets out. There are approximately fifty men waiting, no women today.  
“I have work for five of you.” He calls out. A couple of men walk up to him and he selects four of them. He scans the rest of the men for a fifth, when his eye falls on a cocky looking guy. He is younger than Peter. But he has a certain air around him.  
“You picked peaches before?”  
The guy nods.  
“My name is Peter, I have work for the week.”  
“Neal.”  
He gives Peter a brilliant smile before throwing his leather satchel in the back and climbs in with the other workers.  
  
* * *  
  
Peter walks up to a tree and picks a peach. He bites down on it. It is the only ways to determine whether the peaches are ready for harvesting. It is always a fine line they walk on the farm. The fruit has to hang on the tree long enough for the flavor and sugar content to peak, but not so long, it becomes overripe.  
Peter jots down the new laborer´s names in a ledger and tells them where they can find baskets and cotton picking bags. As the men set out in the orchard, Peter is looking if he can spot Neal, but he must have left with the others. If he is being honest, he is a bit disappointed.  
He drives back to the farm to have an early lunch before he will go back with the tractor to pick up the first batch.  
  
* * *  
  
Peter backs the tractor up to the trailer. Once he is close enough he stops and gets off. He does a quick check of the harvested peaches and is satisfied. The quality of the peaches is good. The laborers are delicate with the fruit, so he is happy, he won´t disappoint his dad.  
He brings water to the laborers and watches the men walking up with their pickings and placing them I the baskets on the trailer. There is again a feeling of disappointment when he doesn´t see Neal. He is also a bit confused why he feels so attracted to this guy. They just met. Maybe he will see him in the next round. He drives back to the farm.  
  
* * *  
  
Around noon, Peter drives back to the orchard with homemade soup and bread. He rattles a rod through the iron triangle to announce lunch.  
The regular laborers know how it works and that the Burke´s take good care of their workers. Peter is loading the new round of baskets on the trailer when suddenly Neal appears next to him, picking up a basket to help him load.  
“That´s OK, have lunch. I’ve got it.” Peter smiles.  
“It’s no trouble.”  
Peter is painfully aware of Neal´s presence beside him. He has a faint smell of sweat. But its smells so good. God, what´s wrong with him?  
“Peter, right?”  
“Yeah, Peter Burke.”  
“Related?” Neal asks with an pleasant smile.  
“Yeah, it´s my parents farm.”  
“It must be nice to know what you are going to do when you grow up.” He smiles.  
“Oh no, I just help during the holidays. I´m in University.”  
“Cool. What are you studying?”  
“Math and Economics.”  
He can see Neal raising his eyebrows in awe.  
“What is your major?” Peter asks.  
Neal looks… if Peter had to name it… shy or maybe it is embarrassment, he isn´t sure.  
“I, huh, I…”  
Peter turns to look at Neal.  
“Hey, it is OK if you don´t want to talk about it.”  
“Look, I´m going to get some soup before it is all gone.”  
Neal has recovered and smiles again. It is only now that Peter notices that Neal isn´t holding any food. Peter realizes Neal may not have a loving family who takes care of him.  
“Wait.” Peter grabs the brown paper bag his mum handed him. “Here. My mum made me some lunch. Take it, I already took some food when she wasn´t looking.”  
“No, I can´t eat your lunch.”  
“Yes, you can, look how skinny you are. Sure, here, take it. My mum will make me more. Trust me, she will.”  
Peter hands Neal the brown paper bag and after a moment of hesitation Neal takes out a sandwich. He almost inhales it. If Peter had to guess, he would say Neal hasn´t eaten recently.  
One of the laborers calls out to Peter and he walks up to the man. By the time he is ready and walks back, Neal is gone. He must have gone back to work.  
In the afternoon it is hot and Peter brings more water to the fields. Again, no sign of Neal, until he drives to one of the fields furthest from the farm. His eye immediately catches sight of Neal. He took of his T-shirt and his tanned body is only covered by the denim garden pants he is wearing. One of the shoulder straps is unfastened. His lean body is smooth and sweaty and Peter can feel his cock stir. This can´t be happening. Why would he be attracted to a guy? He thinks of boiled cauliflower to will his cock into submission.  
Neal hears the tractor and turns to greet Peter. He gives him another brilliant smile while pulling out a handkerchief to wipe his face and neck. His eyes twinkle.  
“Come to check on us?” He asks with a smirk, but there is no venom in the question.  
“No, No, I just wanted to make sure you have enough water. I think you are the only one this far out.”  
“I don´t say no to some fresh water.”  
Neal descends the ladder and carefully dumps his delicate load in the basket on the trailer. He straightens out and walks up to Peter. He brushes his hand before taking the ladle from him and drinking greedily from it. Droplets roll of his chin onto his chest and Peter swallows heavily. He can imagine licking those droplets of off him. He needs to leave, before he does something inappropriate.  
“I´ll leave you to it. See you later.”  
“Yeah and thanks for coming out here. And thank your mum for the delicious lunch.”  
Neal walks back to his ladder and Peter does his best not to imagine how Neal´s ass looks like underneath those loose denims.  
What is wrong with him? He has a girlfriend, he plays baseball. He is considered a jock by his peers. Why is he so attracted to this guy? He tries to analyze it and suddenly it hits him. Neal is exactly his type. He has a thing for blue eyed brunettes.  
  
* * *  
  
When Peter is done for the day, he takes a shower. While he takes a moment to enjoy the hot water he starts stroking himself, thinking about the good old days with his girlfriend, which disturbs him that he would fantasize about her while they are no longer together, but somewhere during the fantasy she morphs into Neal. It is now Neal who stands pressed against him, his hard cock pressed against his own.  
It is Neal who kisses him hot and demanding. The fantasy is so vivid that Peter comes hard, he has to support himself against the shower wall. His come washes away by the water while he catches his breath.  
While he dries off and dresses, he starts to think. He is into girls and still he fantasizes about this guy he never met before. What does it mean? That he is gay? No, he hasn´t had any feelings for guys before. It is Neal. Neal has this impact on him.  
He finishes and quickly goes downstairs for dinner. The shower took longer than expected. and his parents are already waiting for him.  
“How did it go today?”  
“Good, the laborers are good. They are hard workers.”  
“Good to hear. Now eat. You must be exhausted. You certainly look like it.”  
Peter only nods and starts eating.  
  
* * *  
  
The days go quick when you work all day and the harvest is almost done. Peter expects to finish tomorrow.  
Neal has been flirting with him every day since that first day. At first, he thought he was imagining things, but by now he is sure, it isn´t just wishful thinking on his part.  
Peter drives into the orchard, he didn´t see Neal during lunch and he must be thirsty since it is almost four o´clock. In a more remote part of the orchard he finds Neal. He seems to be alone so Peter check their surroundings but can´t see anybody.  
“There is nobody here.” Neal states with a knowing smile. He appears from behind a tree. He walks up to Peter, running his tongue over the fuzzy skin of a peach. Peter swallows at the sight. Neal slowly bites in the peach and juice runs from the corner of his mouth. Peter wants to lick the sweet nectar of Neal´s face. His feelings must show, because Neal steps closer and his hand slowly takes Peter´s.  
Peter can feel a blush creeping in his face, when Neal lets his hands explore Peter´s arms, slowly travelling upwards until he touches Peter´s face. Neal steps closer and puts his lips on Peter´s. It doesn´t feel like Patsy or any of his former girlfriends. Neal is solid and only a bit smaller than him. Neal´s kisses are hot and demanding, just like in his fantasy. And instead of a soft body pressing against him, Neal´s muscular and sweaty body is pressing against him. He can feel Neal´s erection against his leg. It is such a foreign feeling but Peter is intrigued and he can´t ignore it. His hand shakes when he extends it to touch it. To his surprise Neal´s cock feels exactly like his own.  
Neal just responds by deepening his kiss and unbuttoning Peter´s trousers. Peter holds his breath and closes his eyes. When Neal´s soft hand wraps around his cock, he can´t hold back a moan. He feels Neal´s warm breath on his face.  
His hand slips inside Neal´s denims and travels over his stomach. The muscles flex under his touch.  
When he builds the mental image of Neal standing naked and sweaty in front of him, he gets even harder and Neal makes an approving sound deep in his throat.  
“Neal, I…”  
“Shhh… let me take care of you.”  
“Neal, I…”  
Neal smiles warm, his eyes almost sparkle in amusement.  
‘I have never done this before.” Peter mumbles.  
“I have, do you trust me?” He asks with a mischievous grin.  
Peter tries to rationalize it but it feels so good, he can’t think straight. When Neal starts to pump his cock, all thoughts are gone and Peter only feels.  
“Neal, I will come if you keep this up.”  
“Don´t come.”  
Before Peter´s brain registers what is happening, Neal is on his knees and swallows him down.  
Peter looks down and seeing Neal kneeling between his legs with his cock between those lush lips and his own cock in his hand, stroking it, makes Peter rock hard. The moment Neal starts humming, the vibration makes him spill deep in Neal´s throat, who swallows everything down with a smile. Peter´s knees go weak. And he has to hold on to the tree behind him. He can see Neal also came in his own hand. He cleans himself with the handkerchief he took from his back pocket.  
“God, Neal.”  
Neal gets up and kisses him deep and Peter can taste himself on Neal´s tongue. It isn´t as bad as Peter had imagined. When they come up for air, Peter just stares at Neal.  
“You always carry a handkerchief with you?” Peter asks smiling.  
“That is what you remembered from all of this?” Neal chuckles.  
“No, I… no, of course not. It was good, No… it was excellent.”  
  
* * *  
  
Peter and El are ready to move to their newly bought house and El demanded that Peter would tidy up some boxes that have been in the attic for ages.  
He has been busy all morning when he opens the last one and smiles when he sees that the box is filled with university stuff. He takes out the books that are still in there, they are probably badly outdated, so he puts them in the ‘throw away’ pile.  
There is an old baseball, he takes it in his hand and feels the leather. It goes in the ‘keep’ box. Next are pictures, there are some from class mates, events he participated in and then his breath catches. He knows exactly when that picture was taken.  
It was the beginning of summer. Peter had helped out at his dad´s farm and they always made a picture with the family and the day workers at the last day of harvesting.  
Peter´s eyes travel to himself. There he is. A big goofy smile on his face and next to him Neal, his brilliant smile making his eyes twinkle. Peter´s arm is lying on Neal´s shoulder.  
He smiles, he has great memories of that moment and although he broke up with Patsy before that summer and experimented with different lovers at University, he finally settled down with El, the love of his life.  
Indirectly, Neal helped him grow up and get past Patsy.  
While he puts the pictures in the ‘keep’ box, he wonders what happened to Neal.


End file.
